


Make a Dragon Wanna Retire

by shadowsinthedark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Swan Queen, DragonSwanQueen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Mayor Mills, Multi, dsq, magic!baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsinthedark/pseuds/shadowsinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DragonSwanQueen one shot. family bonding. fluff. magic!baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Dragon Wanna Retire

  
  


Emma was hovering over Regina, mercilessly curling her fingers to hit the sweet spot that could make Regina quake and tremble, pulling intense orgasms from the mayor. “One last time, my love. For me.”

 

Regina came for the last time that night, screaming Emma’s name, voice hoarse from the two hours they’d been going at it. It’d been a long time since it was just the two of them, but it almost seemed a bit naughty and wrong now to not have their triangle complete right now.

 

“Got another one in you, R’gina?”

 

“No, Swan. Six was too many. Now it's your turn.”

 

Emma pushed an exhausted Regina gently back onto the bed. “I am good. God, it’s been too long since it’s been just the two of us.” She leaned over to pull Regina into a deep kiss that robbed them both of breath before settling back against their pillows and pulling Regina into her side to rest snugly against the blonde. “ I feel kind of guilty though because Mal isn’t with us. Did you ever think we’d get here?”

 

“Us or  _ all  _ of us?”

 

“All of us. I never thought we’d get together from me chopping down your tree. Definitely never thought I’d ever have a polyamorous relationship with two insanely hot women. I can’t believe you’re both mine. Are you happy?”

 

“Very, my princess. You’ve given me a happiness I never dreamed I could have. You proved that I’m still capable of love.” Emma leaned down to kiss Regina senseless again. Pulling back from the kiss so she could stare up at Emma, worry began to seep into Regina’s features. “Do you think Mal is alright? I miss her.”

 

“She asked for a few hours with her friends. We have to trust that she’s going to be alright with them. If she hasn’t called us in an hour we can go looking for her.” Emma bit her bottom lip. She was worried about their other lover as well, but they did have to try and start trusting Mal around Cruella and Ursula. The trio often got into trouble together. She just hoped Mal would make the right decisions tonight.

 

Regina’s brows furrowed for a minute before coffee coloured eyes once again bored into viridian. “You never did tell me what lead you to bringing it up all those months ago.”

 

“Your secretary sent me a text.” Emma smiled fondly at the memory. 

 

**_Five months ago_ **

 

‘ _ Hey, firebreather just walked into Regina’s office. Sounds like she’s asking her out again.’ _

 

_ Emma smiled at the text. Melanie had started out hating the blonde, but as Emma had started  dating Regina her secretary had slowly come around. Maleficent had been pursuing Regina for two weeks now. It was time to have a talk with Regina.  _

 

_ Regina came home that evening shocked to find it was just her and Emma tonight. While she’d been teaching Emma to cook, she certainly hadn’t expected her partner to pull off a meal like shrimp fra diavolo. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me. Did I forget a holiday or anniversary?” _

 

_ “Finish your meal. Everything is fine. We’ll talk afterwards.” _

 

_ The tension that sprang from Regina in the short ten minutes it took to eat dinner was palpable. It drove the queen insane that her lover was completely calm while she was a nervous wreck.  _

 

_ “Let’s go sit in the living room. It’s more comfortable.” _

 

_ Emma fidgeted and readjusted herself a few times before settling in. Regina sat perched on the edge, ankles crossed, hands on her knees. Worry was written all over her face. A few moments of Emma silently studying her finally had the mayor cracking.  _

 

_ “Emma! Just tell me what is going on! Please!” _

 

_ “A little bird told me you had a visitor this afternoon.” _

 

_ Regina sighed and reached over to grab Emma’s hand. “Love, I told you that Maleficent is no threat to us. She asks me out at least three times a week. I love  _ you _ , Em.” _

 

_ Emma scooted closer and rested her head against her shoulder. The scent of vanilla and spice from Regina’s shampoo wafted through her senses and calmed her for what she was about to say next.  _

 

_ “She tried to proposition me for a hookup.” _

 

_ “I’ll kill her.” Regina’s eyes narrowed as she abruptly moved Emma away to stare down at her, eyebrow raised in challenge.  _

 

_ Chuckling, Emma pulled Regina over into her lap and held her, nuzzling her neck. “Easy babe. It was when she first came in with the Queens of Darkness. Apparently me killing her was a display of power that turned her on or whatever. I turned her down right away. She’s attractive though. I can see why you two had a thing.” _

 

_ “Are you jealous? I didn’t love her if that’s what you’re worried about.” _

 

_ “I want you to be honest with me, Regina. Do you still find Mal attractive? If you weren’t with me, would you consider dating her again?” _

 

_ “I  _ **_am_ ** _ with you, Emma. I don’t understand why you’re asking me this.” Regina cupped Emma’s face gently, making sure to stare into her eyes to be sure Emma heard her.  _

 

_ “She obviously wants to be with you, and yeah we have a strong relationship; but I’m a bit worried you might enjoy her more. We both find Maleficent attractive. If you’ve no objections, I think we can find something that works for the three of us.” _

 

_ Whipping backwards, supported by Emma’s arms, Regina frowned, unsure of exactly what Emma was offering. “Are you saying you want us to have a threesome?” _

 

_ “I’m saying the dragon doesn’t understand the word no, and normally that’d be a problem, but I can see the appeal. You already have history with her, and I’m not opposed to us all having a future.” _

 

_ “You actually want to bring Maleficent into our relationship." Regina clarified, trying to make sure she was understanding Emma correctly, "What happens if she only wants me or we find it doesn’t work out for us?” _

 

_ “I know she at least thinks I’m hot enough to sleep with. I can work from there. I have to get to know her. I think we both have to get to know who she is now. I know I can win her over if you want to try this. I won you over after all. If it doesn’t work, we at least tried and can retire the dragon.” _

 

_ “I need some time to think about it.”  _

 

_ Emma let Regina pull from her arms and stand up to pace as she rubbed her forehead. She knew it was a lot to drop on Regina, and she’d need time to process and consider the pros and cons. “No pressure. If you don’t want, it’s absolutely fine. You’re more than enough for me. I love you.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Miss Swan.” _

 

“Emma, Emma it’s your father. He sounds upset.”

 

Snapping out of her flashback, Emma reached over and grabbed the phone, pecking Regina on the mouth before dealing with the call. “Yeah, David?”

 

“Erm, there’s a situation- “

 

“Handle it. You’re on duty tonight. Regina and I are waiting to hear from Mal.”

 

David cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair as he observed the trio from a safe distance. They were definitely drunk, which made Emma or Regina necessary. “About that, we need a new patrol car.”

 

_ Oh god... _ “Why?”

 

“They’ve blown it up again.”

 

Emma cursed before flipping the covers off herself. “I’ll be there in five.” Hanging up, she threw the phone on the bed before picking her scattered clothing from the bedroom floor. 

 

“What’s going on?” Regina  made to get out of bed, but Emma stopped her.

 

“No, I got this. They demolished the patrol car again. I’ll bring her back after putting the fire out.”

 

**DSQDSQDSQ**

 

Mal groaned before knocking back her shot. “I hate her.”

 

“Hate who, darling? You’ve been trying to shut us out so you have to be a bit more specific.” Cruella put on a pout and flipped her pale blonde hair off her shoulder. Ursula rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s theatrics. 

 

“Emma. Somehow she made me fall in love with her. I only wanted Regina, but somehow that bitch made me fall for her too.” Mal dropped her head onto the bar with a dull thunk, a sullen pout crossing her face. 

 

“How did that even happen? You got goody-two-shoes Savior and dulled out Regina? I don’t know what you see in her now, dear. She’s so….boring now that she’s not bad. I blame the princess.” The last words from Ursula were sneered and Mal’s eyes narrowed as her nostrils flared. 

 

“Back off, fish sticks.” 

 

Ursula and Cruella, who were sitting on either side of Mal, held up their hands, trying not to laugh as their drunken friend instantly flared at their teasing. “Oh darling, they have got you whipped, haven’t they?”

 

“No. I  _ want  _ to behave. I can still be bad, but I want them to be proud of me too.”

 

“Gods, you’re hammered. Tell us about how this happened.” Ursula nudged Mal’s shoulder, urging her to sit up and spill. This was a story she wanted to hear while the dragon was drunk enough to share. 

 

Mal smiled as she nursed her new shot of tequila. “Emma.”

 

**_Five months ago_ **

 

_ “Maleficent, before you start on your incessant flirting, I would like to invite you to dinner. 6pm. Don’t be late.” _

 

_ Regina promptly closed up her office and walked past Maleficent who was left studying the former  queen’s shapely backside as the sway in her hips was a bit more defined. Mal smiled to herself, excited that Regina was finally giving her a chance.  _

 

_ Ten minutes to six Mal stood on the door with dragonsnaps and a bottle of wine. Regina was wearing a form fitting deep purple dress. The food smelled spectacular, and she’d even gotten a one armed hug from Regina. Things were going well and the date hadn’t even started….at least it had been going well until Mal was directed into the dining room only to find Emma Swan casually slouching in one of the chairs.  _

 

“Hold up. You’re telling me that Regina invited you on a date  _ with  _ Emma?”

 

“Do you want me to continue or would you like to keep being rude?”

 

Ursula slapped Cruella on the thigh and glared at her. “I want to hear this. Hush. Do go on, darling.”

 

Mal glared at Cruella before downing her sixth shot of the night. The magic in her blood immediately going to break down the alcohol she was ingesting. “Where was I? Oh yes, I ran out and Emma tracked me down a day later at the bottom of a whiskey bottle.”

 

_ “You know, last night wasn’t meant as a trap.” Emma slid into the chair next to the drunken blonde and signaled for two waters. The bartender nodded, looking relieved that someone was there to deal with drunken Mal besides him.  _

 

_ “Lovely way of showing it. Regina has been turning down my offers for weeks to play house with a knock off, younger version of me.” _

 

_ “I’m flattered. Look, I don’t have Regina’s subtle way of saying shit, so here’s the deal. We both agree you’re attractive. I know you want Regina. She and I are in a relationship.” _

 

_ “Is there a point to this?” Mal lifted her head lazily to try and glare at the savior.  _

 

_ “Yeah. I was saying, Regina and I talked, and we agreed.” _

 

_ “Agreed to what? There’s three of you.” _

 

_ Emma groaned in frustration, rubbing her hands over her face for a minute. “Wonderful. If you remember this in the morning, come find us. I don’t share, but for you I’d make an exception.” _

 

_ “You’d let me have Regina? You’re pathetic.” _

 

_ Emma scoffed and shook her head. “I’m not handing over Regina to you. She’s not a possession, but she is a prize, an absolute goddess I get to call my girlfriend. We want you to join us.” _

 

_ “Us? Regina  _ **_and_ ** _ you?” Mal asked incredulously. _

 

_ “Yup, both of us. Not saying you can’t have dates just with Regina, but it’d be the three of us if you agreed to this. You really upset Regina last night by just running out of the house after screaming at her. If you ever upset her again, we’re going to have problems.” _

 

_ Mal tried to glare, but it ended up as more of a pout. Emma tried her best not to laugh at how adorable it was. “Threats are not a way to start something.” _

 

_ “Just making sure you understand. Let’s get you home so you can sleep this off.” Emma shrugged and hopped off the barstool before looping an arm around her neck as she secured a hold on Mal’s waist.  _

 

“Little princess managed to worm her way into my heart while I was busy trying to seduce Regina away from her. I didn’t think her a threat, a vapid, pretty young thing. She was so much more than I bargained for, and I hate her for it.”

 

Cruella smirked before knocking back her shot. With the dragon’s emotions all over the place, she knew the perfect thing for them to do.. “Sounds like you need to do something bad.”

 

The trio left the bar without paying their bill, taking a full bottle of top shelf vodka with them. They stumbled down the street before coming across the empty, abandoned patrol car. Conjuring bats, they went to work smashing up the car before dousing the car in liquor. 

 

“Light it up, darling. Sounds like you might be retiring from the darkside. Might as well make it a lasting impression.” 

 

“At the very least, it will annoy your new blonde toy.” Cruella knew she was goading an riled up beast, but when Maleficent let loose, they all had a fabulous time. She wanted to remind her friend how much fun being bad really was. 

 

Ursula rolled her eyes and dragged Cruella out of target range for the bat. Last thing she needed was her girlfriend to be burnt to a crisp. 

 

Mal growled in warning, feeling the fire in her belly rising. She had meant to hit Cruella for calling Emma a toy, but wound up exploding the car anyways. Emma was going to be so pissed at her. She groaned in frustration and intended to make the ground stop spinning so she could aim at Cruella again. 

 

“Maleficent!”

 

Ursula and Cruella sniggered as Mal froze before spinning around. Her drunken state and high heels had the normally put together woman falling into the dirt. 

 

“You two had better get out of my sight before I arrest you.” The pair remained until Emma reached behind her and pulled out a pair of cuffs. Giggling, they took off. Emma rolled her eyes as she faced Mal. “You have some explaining to do.” 

 

Mal reluctantly accepted Emma’s assistance to her feet before gripping the sides of Emma’s red leather jacket tightly in her fists. She yanked Emma closer and sealed their lips together, forcing her tongue into Emma’s mouth, not that the younger blonde resisted. 

 

Emma allowed the drunk dragon kiss her for a minute before leaning her head back and breaking the kiss. “Let’s get you home. We need to have a talk.”

 

**DSQDSQDSQ**

 

Regina was waiting in the living room, sitting perched on the edge of the couch. Despite her exhaustion, her appraisal of the drunken woman Emma brought home was shrewd. “She’s sober enough to talk. Sit, both of you.”

 

Emma guided Mal into the armchair before going to sit on the couch next to Regina. 

 

“I didn’t mean to hit the car.” Mal pouted and crossed her arms. 

 

“How do you accidentally light a car on fire?” Regina arched a brow, curious to hear what Mal would come up with. 

 

“To be fair...I was aiming for Cru.”

 

Emma huffed, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees as she stared Mal down. “And I supposed the bats and shattered glass was all due to the fire too?”

 

“I needed to figure some things out. I’m still bad, despite your leash.”

 

“Maleficent, we don’t want to make you feel- “ Regina scrunched up her nose at the phrase, “leashed. We want you to realize there’s more to life than evil. We weren’t so bad outside the bedroom when it was just you and I all those years ago. What’s going on? Why’d you destroy Emma’s car?”

 

“And left me with a three hundred dollar bar tab.” Emma muttered before backing down as Regina glared at her. 

 

“I love you, you idiot!” 

 

Both Regina and Emma were shocked at the outburst. Mal had shot out of the chair, wobbling slightly, before she burst into tears. She started pacing back and forth in front of the armchair as she continued her rant.

 

“I never wanted to, but somehow you made me love you. I never wanted to share Regina. She was mine long before you existed, but now I don’t want to share you either. She called you a toy and I was  _ trying  _ to hit Cruella with a spark.”

 

“You love me? Awesome!” Emma could barely contain the joy she felt at hearing the blonde loved her too. It was one of the things that made her most insecure in their growing relationship. She was tempted to fist pump, but knew that wouldn’t be received well. 

 

Mal sobbed harder and Regina smacked Emma’s bicep. Emma shrugged her off and walked over to crouch down in front of Mal who had flopped down into the armchair again, face buried in her hands. “I’m not great at expressing my feelings. I’m not a poet or anything, but I’ve only heard meaning behind those words from people inside this house. I’ve been struggling with how I feel about you too. I didn’t go torch a car, but I’ve been thinking.”

 

Watery blue eyes looked up to meet green. “What does that mean?”

 

Emma placed her hands over Mal’s clasped ones. “It makes things easier to know you have feelings for me, real ones.. None of us talk to each other.”

 

“Speak for yourself, Swan.”

 

Craning her neck, Emma twisted around to give the brunette a warning look. “Regina, I’m serious.  _ We  _ speak to each other, but you don’t speak about your concerns to Mal. I don’t speak about my concerns to Mal. Mal doesn’t speak to us. We are terrible at sharing. Now’s a good time as any to lay it all out.”

 

Mal and Regina both looked away from Emma, who huffed and stood up. “Fine, I’ll start. Mal, I’ve enjoyed our new sex life. It’s certainly interesting and I’ve learned a lot, but I didn’t think you’d ever see me beyond a means to an end to get Regina. I hated myself for falling for you when it was very possible you’d only ever tolerate me until you figured a way to take Regina from me.”

 

“It was how I intended it, but you never follow anyone’s plan. You just barged right into my heart and made yourself at home. Incredibly rude, blondie.” Smoke puffed out Mal’s nose, clouding Emma’s face in front of her for a moment. 

 

Emma laughed, green eyes full of merriment, as she shook her head, standing up once again to relieve the slight ache in her knees. “Regina, care to share with us what you’re concerned about? I know, but it’s only fair you tell Mal.”

 

Both blondes zeroed in on Regina, and the mayor felt extremely uncomfortable. She fidgeted with the hem of her silk pajama top before nodding. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and stared back. “I’ve been incredibly happy these last few months. I thought Emma’s suggestion was going to crash and burn, but she proved me wrong.”

 

Concern immediately flooded Mal’s face, brows furrowing as she scrambled to think of what she could have done to upset the brunette aside from tonight. Her alcohol laden brain came up empty. “What’s wrong then? Is it about tonight? I didn’t -”

 

“No, it’s about us.” Regina shook her head, cutting off whatever Mal was about to come up with. She took a deep breath before looking across the short distance to meet the cloudy blue gaze head on. “I  don’t know if you want me for Regina Mills, the mayor, or Regina your former student and Evil Queen.I also didn’t know how you felt about Emma. I love Emma, and the fact you might not was eating me because I didn’t want to choose now that I have both.” Regina reached out and slipped her hand into Emma’s, squeezing lightly to remind Emma that they were still a team, that she was important too.

 

“The Evil Queen is a part of you, Regina. It may be your past, but it’s still you. I love you despite you hating that part of yourself. You have to accept that so long as we’re in Storybrooke, people are going to remember it. They also know you now. You are loveable.” Emma moved to sit next to Regina and wrap her arms around her. She pressed her face into Regina’s hair and kissed the side of her head.

 

Mal nodded. “I will admit I’ve missed my Evil Queen, but you’re just still a bad girl as mayor. It’s just more behind closed doors. No matter what you’re doing, I’ve always seen you as Regina. The way Emma talks about you, I know she’s only ever seen you as Regina as well. We both love you for you, regardless of what personality you’re taking on.”

 

Regina looked over to Emma who nodded at her in encouragement. Mal frowned, brows furrowing as she watched the two have a silent conversation. 

 

“What are you two up to? I don’t like not being included in your conversations. I’m sitting  _ right here.” _

 

Emma chuckled before turning slightly to face Mal. “Before you pulled your stunt tonight, Regina and I were going to ask you something tomorrow. Now seems like the right time though.”

 

“Tell me!” Mal glared, the anticipation from thee pair’s silence combined with their smug smirks was driving her insane. “They say I’m bad.” Mal muttered and was ready to get up and leave the room until Emma trapped her in the chair by moving swiftly and sitting sideways in the older blonde’s lap. 

 

“Do calm yourself, dear. Emma and I have been talking about the future for the three of us.” Regina paused to push a stray lock of hair behind her ear, watching Emma beam a smile up at the older blonde. “We were going to discuss what you view our future as, but we feel confident, after tonight, to ask you.”

 

The two fell silent again, driving Maleficent’s anticipation through the room. “What?! You two are cruel.”

 

Regina nodded to Emma. “My love, would you like to ask?”

 

Emma’s grin lit up her whole face as she winked at Regina before directing her gaze at Maleficent, wrapping an arm around her neck. “Queenie and I were hoping you would be wanting a future with us. I’m hoping since you love us both now…”

 

“Emma! Stop teasing her.” Regina rolled her eyes and scolded her girlfriend for overdoing the dramatics. 

 

“Fine, fine, take all my fun away.” Emma grumbled and stuck her tongue out at Regina before turning back to Mal. “We’d like it if you would move in with us. We’ve expanded the closet and put another sink in our bathroom. Please!” 

 

Mal looked between the conjured house key dangling from Emma’s fingers to sparkling green eyes giving her a pitiful puppy dog expression to Regina who was smiling, but apprehension evident in her eyes. “Well then, darlings, how could I say no?”

 

Emma made a high pitched noise in the back of her throat thoroughly startling Regina before the younger blonde crushed her lips to the dragon’s, kissing her deeply. 

 

Regina’s eyes darkened watching her lovers kiss. She honestly never thought they’d ever get to this point. “Let’s take this upstairs.” Both blondes scrambled after the mayor who had walked past them with added sway to her hips, knowing how they both enjoyed staring at her ass. 

 

**DSQDSQDSQ**

 

Henry had woken up early. He and Nicholas were going to go to Granny’s for breakfast before heading to the arcade. They were cutting through the forest when Nicholas stopped him. 

 

“Whoa, dude! Isn’t that your mom’s car?”

 

The charred, smashed remains of the sheriff’s patrol car were just sitting in the middle of the forest. Henry’s brows furrowed as he examined the wreckage with Nick. 

 

“I’ve got to go make sure my moms are okay.”

 

Nicholas stared after Henry as his friend sprinted off before he could even say goodbye. Huffing, he continued on to the diner. Henry had never run so fast in his life. Barreling into his home, the first thing he noticed was the quiet. It was after seven. His brunette mother rarely slept past six. 

 

“Moms?” The echoing silence concerned him. He raced up the stairs, nearly falling on his face in his haste a few times. Without thinking to knock, he threw open the door to their bedroom and instantly wished he hadn’t. 

 

“Henry!” Regina had been the first one to wake at the pounding of feet on the stairs. She certainly hadn’t expected her son to barge into her bedroom without knocking. Quickly throwing the covers over her naked lovers, she glared at her son. 

 

“My eyes!”

 

“Serves you right, kid. You know better than to just walk into our room. Turn around.” Emma was extremely crabby to have been jostled out of her comfortable sleep snuggling into Maleficent. She had been holding Regina’s hand, fingers interlaced over Mal’s stomach until their son had so rudely barged in. 

 

“Fine. You don’t have to be so mean about it.” Henry pouted, huffing as he crossed his arms and turned to face the door until they were ready. 

 

Maleficent magicked them some barely decent pajamas before threading her fingers through Emma’s hair to scratch and massage her scalp gently. Emma wasn’t a morning person, but she was rarely so grumpy. Looking over, her eyes connected with concerned mocha ones. 

 

“Henry, what do you think you’re doing running in here like that. It’s barely seven on a Sunday morning. Aren’t you supposed to be with Nicholas?”

 

“Yeah, but we were cutting through the woods and saw Ma’s car. It is completely destroyed and I got worried.”

 

Regina rubbed her temples and tried to will some patience into her response. “That’s not an excuse to run into our room without knocking first. You couldn’t have texted or called?”

 

“Mom, the patrol car is completely destroyed!” Henry was shouting, flailing his arms to get his point across. Why couldn’t they just see he was worried about them?

 

“Kid, we get that it looked bad, but you would have known if something happened. You need to use your head.”

 

Regina frowned over at Emma as the blonde snuggled back down into Mal. Emma was never mean to Henry. It was one thing to be exhausted after the marathon sex they’d had last night, but it was absolutely uncalled for to be rude to their son. She was about to say so when Henry cut it. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“I, uh, I had a moment last night.” Mal wasn’t sure why she was nervous to tell the boy, but she supposed she desperately wanted his approval since he meant the world to her partners. Henry was very set in good and evil, right and wrong. He didn’t believe in grey, which made the possibility of feeling accepted incredibly challenging. 

 

Emma tightened her hold around Mal’s waist. “It’s just a car, Mal. Coulda been worse.” Regina nodded, squeezing Mal’s hand in support. 

 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. Mom says it’s hard to try and be a hero all the time.”

 

The trio watched Henry sheepishly rake a hand through his hair. “So, what’s with the slumber party?”

 

Regina held up her hand to stop whatever was about to come out of Emma’s mouth. “Henry, you know Emma and I have been in a relationship with Maleficent for a while now, correct?”

 

Henry shrugged, “Uh, yeah. Everyone knows after Grandma’s meltdown in the diner before she fainted. What about it?”

 

Mal and Regina pulled themselves into sitting positions against the headboard causing Emma to groan and begrudgingly sit up and join them. Her stomach was churning and her head was pounding. All she wanted to do was sleep, not have this discussion at the ass crack of dawn. 

 

“Well -”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. She had no patience for Regina trying to deliver news to Henry as if he needed coddling. “Kid, we asked Mal to move in with us. She’s joining the family.”

 

Henry studied them all a moment. The longer he remained silent the more worried he saw their faces becoming. Smiling, he jumped on the end of the bed. “Cool. Does this finally mean I can have a sibling now?”

 

“Henry, we just asked Mal to move in. We’ve discussed it, but it will be a while before we decide to create a child.”

Mal looked over at Regina, the two sharing a smirk. “Yes, besides, you really need to ask Emma. It’s going to be her decision.”

Henry frowned at his brunette mother. “Why? You always used to talk about how you wished you could have had me, felt me kick inside you, and all that weird stuff.”

“I wish I could, Henry, but I took a potion a long time ago to prevent me from ever having a child naturally. My mother was forcing the issue and I misinterpreted that to mean the child would be in danger. I also didn’t want to have Leopold’s child. It’s not something I can change now.”

Henry cocked his head to the side and turned to look at Mal. The woman shook her head, stopping him before he could ask. “I’m a dragon, Henry. In order to nest and lay my egg, I would burn this entire town to the ground. I don’t want to do that. Regina went through a lot to create this place, and I wish not to see it destroyed.”

“Magic aside, Emma is the youngest. She may eat like a child, but- “

Emma pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, muttering at the brunette, “That’s not what you said last night.”

“Ew, Ma!” Henry covered his ears as Regina glared at the blonde and Mal couldn’t help chuckle.

“As I was saying, Emma is the youngest and relatively healthy. She has the best chance of the three of us carrying a healthy pregnancy to term. You will finally get your sibling you’ve been asking me for years for, but it won’t be soon.”

 

Emma shook her head in warning, but Henry’s focus was directed at Regina, brows furrowed. “I thought you all knew. Ma?”

 

Mal and Regina turned to look at Emma who suddenly found the ceiling very appealing. “What did you do,  _ Em-ma _ ?”

 

“Regina, it wasn’t on purpose. I don’t even know for sure.”

 

Mal moved to try and comfort Emma, but the younger blonde only saw a hand coming at her and flew off the side of the bed, landing hard on her tailbone on the wooden floor. Regina didn’t miss the look of hurt cross Mal’s face before they all peered over the side of the bed. 

 

“We’re not going to hurt you, Emma. You’re safe. We love you.” The mayor tried to reassure the sheriff. She didn’t want to bring up Emma’s past to Mal in front of Henry, but they’d have to talk about it later. 

 

Emma stared up at Regina, pouting slightly but not moving from her spot on the floor. 

 

“What did you do, Emma? What’s Henry talking about?” Regina raised an eyebrow, cocking her head and waiting impatiently for an answer.

 

“We were talking about a kid one day, and you two started talking about a rumoured spellbook that would let you two combine your magic together to make the baby all three of us. I sort of found the book and forgot about the whole don’t say it aloud, don’t breathe on the spells thing.”

 

Brown eyes widened in shock. Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re pregnant? How could you not remember casting a spell like that?”

 

Emma bit her bottom lip and shrugged. She couldn’t read either of her lovers’ expressions. “The spell didn’t do anything to me at the time. I only remembered the spell when I missed my period." They all missed Henry's disturbed look. "I’m always regular. My appointment is tomorrow. I was going to wait and see if there was anything to bother you with before I mentioned it.”

 

“Come back up here, dear.” Mal extended her hand and waited patiently while the frightened savior was coaxed from her spot off the floor. She pulled Emma back onto the bed where she promptly enveloped Emma into a hug. Henry had no qualms jumping right in and hugging Emma. 

 

Regina waited until Emma pulled out of the hug, staring nervously at her. Her face was an unreadable mask for a few minutes just to torture the blonde for her carelessness in casting the spell in the first place. She waited until Emma was bouncing in her seat near tears before she allowed her face to break into a smile. “You’re going to have our baby.”

 

“I don’t know for sure yet. It’s too early. I think so though, yeah.”

 

The three launched themselves on Emma, enveloping her in a hug and making her feel more loved than she had ever felt in her entire life. 

 

“You just had to figure out a way to make me give up being bad, didn’t you?”

 

Mal’s words were curt, but her giant smile told Emma she wasn’t upset. The younger blonde just shrugged. “Just doing my part.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma in for a kiss as Mal placed her hand over Emma’s toned belly. They were really a family now. Regina and Emma alone were enough to make her want to be a better person. The idea of a baby, their baby, left no doubt in Mal’s mind that there was no room for being a bad girl anymore….well outside their bedroom anyways.

  
  
  
  



End file.
